


Let Me Feel The Sting, The Burn (Under My Skin)

by Selenai



Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, Guilty Thor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Yearning, sexual identity crisis, sexually confident Loki, unde the bleachers sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Thor could see, through the slats of steel steps, his brother’s face. It was flushed, contorted, and inexplicably telling.Those bright green eyes opened as Thor moved closer, and they met his own blue ones.They stared at each other, each one daring the other to look away. Thor knew, then, that the rumours were all fact. He’d turned his brother into some sort of insatiable sex fiend.Or something.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: It's Getting Hard To Know (What's Real) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Let Me Feel The Sting, The Burn (Under My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in soooo long. My personal life has been OUT OF CONTROL, and yet. this makes me feel so much better, to get this all done. I hope you guys like! Soon it will progress!

It hadn’t been that long since Thor had watched his brother lose his virginity, and Loki hadn’t let go of the idea of Thor fucking him. Thor had figured that now the mystery was gone he’d have lost interest. But that had just been wishful (okay, so maybe the wrong term to use, but it was all he could think about) thinking.

Still, Loki swayed his hips and batted his eyes. It was like… like he still wanted Thor inside of him. One night, he’d come back limping, and Thor had wondered if he’d seen someone else again. And was it Thor’s fault that he hadn’t been able to be with anyone ever since he’d been with Loki? Not a single person enticed him. Fuck. He was sick. How could he want, so, so badly, to be with his own brother?

Gods.

It was too late to go back now. He was at the point where it was all or nothing. And he wanted it all. He didn’t want to spend nights on his own, listening as hard as he could for any type of sound coming from his brother’s bedroom to know that Loki still wanted him.

What if he’d moved on? To someone that wouldn’t play games, who wasn’t afraid of going to Hel for how they thought of him?

It was so… goddamn frustrating. He just wanted something, but he wasn’t sure what. He should’ve been the one to take Loki’s virginity. The way Loki had begged him. He should’ve-- should’ve--

It was too late now. To go back. Once a bell was rung, it couldn’t be unrung.

And now Loki was-- well, there were rumours at school that he was into guys openly now. Guys on the football team with Thor had commented to him, keeping him in the loop, as to the things Loki was getting into on his own. That some of them had caught him under the bleachers giving a blow job or two.

It made him feel like he was going to choke on his own tongue every time that he thought about. It was worse when he was having conversations with his friends and they brought up his ‘whorish’ little brother.  
‘  
What was that feeling in his belly that made him feel so… angry? Was it jealousy? Was he jealous of-- what? Loki being allowed to do whatever he wanted, or was it of the guys having their way with the one person that made him absolutely crazy?

The possibilities made his head swim and filled him with an even greater level of frustration and confusion than he’d been experiencing before he’d helped Loki literally get fucked.

He stepped out of his last class of the day, and wondered if he ought to head to the gym to work out a little of his frustrations.

Maybe-- maybe that would help? If he could work himself to exhaustion.

Instead of that, though, he found himself heading towards the football field. If the rumours were on point about his little brother, he’d find him under the bleachers. Who knew what he’d be doing, though?

Did Thor really want a concrete answer? Was he ready to see whatever was happening there? He had no choice, or wouldn’t soon anyways. Thor was almost at the bleachers before his every instinct began screaming at him to run away. It was a bad idea. Such a bad idea.

He wasn’t ready.

And yet his legs were bringing him closer and closer to the bleachers, and before he could even logically accept what was happening, he was standing just in front of the bleachers.

Thor could see, through the slats of steel steps, his brother’s face. It was flushed, contorted, and inexplicably telling.

Those bright green eyes opened as Thor moved closer, and they met his own blue ones.

They stared at each other, each one daring the other to look away. Thor knew, then, that the rumours were all fact. He’d turned his brother into some sort of insatiable sex fiend.

Or something.

Loki’s lips parted and a loud groan escaped him as Thor stood perfectly still on the opposite side of the bleachers. Those big, green eyes were still fixed on him, even as he gasped and panted and, and, and…. Thor couldn’t actually _see_ what was happening to his brother, but he could only assume that someone was behind him. He could see a flash of blond hair as Loki’s face rocked closer to the bleachers.

“T--Th--” Loki gasped before biting down hard on his bottom lip, hard enough that the flesh was a ghost white, paler even than his skin, as he shuddered and the eyes that had been focused on him finally gave him a reprieve and closed.

Thor stood there in utter and complete horror as he realized that there had been a stirring of arousal deep in his belly as he’d witnessed… whatever he’d just witnessed.

Loki’s face disappeared for a moment, and there was a shuffling on the other side of the bleachers before a voice called out to him. “Voyeur, much?”

Thor felt a deep, humiliating flush creep up his neck as he finally forced his betraying legs to move, and stepped around the bleachers to the side where his brother was sitting cross-legged on the grass, sipping at a bottle of water. He was thankfully alone.

“That was--- that was entirely your fault!” Thor argued, eyes narrowing.

Loki snorted and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “What are you even doing here? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks. And now…? Now you creep on me?”

“Creep on you?” Thor asked incredulously. “How am I creeping on you? You’re the one having sex in a public space!”

Loki shrugged one shoulder and shifted a little tenderly in his position. “It’s still creeping. You didn’t have to stay.”

Thor threw his hands up in the air, the emotion stirring in his belly finally erupting as he watched his brother. “Do you know about the rumours about you!? Do you have any idea what I have to hear my teammates, friends, say about my baby brother?!”

Loki shifted onto his feet uncomfortably and stepped closer to Thor. “You really think you should still be calling me that? After everything we’ve done?”

Thor swallowed past a lump in his throat and rubbed his big, calloused hand across his forehead. “Fuck, Loki. Do you even know the things that you’re saying? Doing? It’s not just you--”

Loki cut him off with a slight shove to his chest. “Did you really corner me here to talk about your reputation?”

Thor flushed darkly and shook his head. “Do you even know what people say about you?”

Loki shrugged one delicate shoulder and took another sip of the water, a little slipping from between his lips and sliding down his chin. Thor watched it intently.

And then he caught himself. What was he doing? Lusting after his little brother again. It was horrible.

“I don’t care what anyone says about me,” Loki said simply, clearly, and obviously honestly.

Thor didn’t recognize this person. Loki had always been so aware of himself. Aware of Thor and how what each of them did at school affected the other. Loki was beyond that now.

Was it Thor’s fault? Had he really created this version of his little brother?

“Loki…” Thor began slowly and stepped closer to his brother who was watching him with unwavering eyes.

“What now, Thor? Are you going to apologize some more? Or are you finally, finally going to take responsibility and do what you should’ve done in the beginning?”

Swallowing hard, his adam's apple bobbing with the movement, and reached for his brother. “You need help, Loki. I don’t know if this was-- was my fault, or not, but I’ll make sure you get the help you need.”

“The only help I _need_ is to finally have your dick in my ass,” Loki spat furiously, slapping Thor’s hand away. “Although the guys that have been helping me out haven’t been doing too bad a job.”

Thor’s flush darkened a little and he moved to sit on the ground just a little distance from his brother. “You don’t need that, Lo. You need to move on in a healthy way. I never should have… never should have instigated something with you. If our parents found out, they’d never let us see each other again.”

Loki’s expression twisted and morphed into something else entirely, as he crawled closer, climbing into Thor’s lap, one thigh on either side of Thor’s thicker ones. “We won’t tell them. I know you want me, brother. I can feel your cock, I can picture the way it looked when I was sucking it that first day. Please…”

Thor could feel his resolve weakening, and he lifted both hands from where they’d been resting on the grass, and he prevented Loki from rocking their hips together the way he’d been trying to.

Loki seemed agitated by that but still wrapped his arms loosely around Thor’s neck and pressed kisses down his stubbly chin and throat.

Thor shivered a little, his eyes sliding closed. “Loki… Lo. Stop. Why do you want this so bad? You could have any guy you wanted in school. You have had every guy you’ve wanted.”

Loki shook his head, nipping lightly at Thor’s jaw. “Not every guy. And besides, it doesn’t feel as good with all those guys as it does with you.”

Thor let the tips of his thumbs run over the sharp points of Loki’s hipbones as he tried to hold him still. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that, Lo,” he said huskily.

Arousal was pooling deep in his belly and there was no hiding it from his brother. Not when they were this close.

Fuck. What was happening to him? He surely couldn’t do anything with Loki in such a public place, and even if he could, he’d promised himself to leave his brother alone.”Loki, I’m trying to help you get over me,” he breathed shakily.

Loki shook his head and rubbed his own cock, through his jeans, against Thor’s belly. Just knowing that even after all the guys Loki had had, he still desired Thor, still found him enticing, and it made him want to topple his brother over and just sink into him.

“Please, Thor,” Loki murmured against tanned skin. “Please let me jerk you off, or suck you off, or _something_. I just want to… _feel_.”

Thor could feel what was left of his resolve crumble and dissipate. He wanted Loki. Wanted him in ways that he’d never wanted anyone else. It was frustrating. It was erotic. It was… so much. So many days of thinking about Loki, thinking about his hands and mouth and perfect little ass.

“Yeah,” Thor whispered slowly. “Okay. We’ll-- we’ll jerk each other off. But that’s it.”

Loki moved faster than Thor had ever seen him move before, lifting his hips up, and unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans to pull out his cock. Thor glanced down to see that cock, hard and throbbing and a deep, deep scarlet. It was such a stark difference compared to the paleness of his stomach. There was a little bead of precome at the tip and Thor couldn’t help himself as he reached down and did the only thing his short circuiting brain could think of, and swiped the tip of his thumb against the slit at the tip of Loki’s cock.

Loki gasped and his hips jerked up. But still, he wasn’t about to give up on his goal. He unzipped Thor’s jeans, fumbling a little with the button at the top, and wrapped his pale, and yet long, fingers around the base of Thor’s cock, stroking him slowly.

An animalistic sound escaped Thor at the feel of it. He hadn’t even let himself feel so freely what he was feeling in that moment. His own hand was nothing compared to Loki’s. No girl could compare to the solidity of his brother.

It had been the first time he’d actually touched Loki’s cock without another hand there too. He’d been so careful not to cross the line into being… well, gay. But he’d wanted to touch him. Had wanted to know what it felt like. He still didn’t feel gay, though, so maybe there was more to being gay than one time of touching another guy’s dick.

He didn’t care in that moment. He wanted to get off.

“Y-you’re touching me,” Loki breathed. He was shaking a little, sweating, and his eyes were unfocused.

“It had to happen sometime,” Thor replied, trying to sound light and worry free, but mostly failing. Part of him felt like he owed Loki. Like his brother deserved better. That, and… well, honestly, it felt good to touch him. To bring him pleasure. It wasn’t that different than touching a girl, actually.

Except that it really was. Loki was all hard, thick lines instead of soft, hot curves. And really Thor didn’t mind.

He still hadn’t ever found himself attracted to any other guys, but there was an undeniable attraction to Loki, and he’d just have to deal.

“Well… it’s about time,” Loki panted as he tightened his grip just a little around Thor’s cock, to pull back the foreskin a little, before sliding his hand back up the hard, velvety, thickness.

“Sorry about that,” Thor grunted as he shifted his hips into the touch and glanced back down at where his fingers were hesitantly wrapped around the base of that (smaller than his, yet still impressive) cock.

Loki laughed shakily, and leaned in a little tentatively, their lips almost touching as they shared breath. They’d never kissed. That would have made this whole thing all the more real than they already were. More real even than hands or mouths on cocks. Kissing was… inherently intimate, and there’d be no coming back from that.

“Wait--” Thor gasped as he pulled his head back a little.

Loki flushed a little, swallowing hard, and pulling back. “Sorry, forgot. You’re not gay.”

Thor shook his head and tried not to pay attention to the slight disappointment he felt in himself. Could he really not let his younger brother kiss him? That was a weird thing to think, but there he was. On the precipice of something really frightening again, and what was he going to do? Was he going to back down? Let someone else have what was his, the way he’d done at the party with Sven?

No. He wanted-- wanted Loki to know just how badly he wanted him. Maybe that would shake Loki out of his, well, whatever it was that he was doing.

“I-- it’s not that,” Thor argued weakly, as he reached with his other hand and cupped Loki’s cheek, thumb sliding over a plump bottom lip. “I just-- this is so much. So different from anything else…”

Loki closed his eyes and tilted his head into the touch with a soft, contented sound. It was easier when Loki’s eyes were closed. Like… he couldn’t judge or be disappointed in Thor when he wasn’t watching.

Thor leaned in and brushed his lips against Loki’s lightly. It was more of a slide of lips than a real kiss (which was a shame, because Thor knew he was a good kisser), but it was more than they’d done ever. Loki’s eyes shot open, and there they were. Hands jerking each other off, staring at each other, sharing one breath.

“Brother…” Loki gasped as he tilted a little closer.

Thor could feel the physical reaction to his kiss as Loki’s cock gave a little jerk, and it spurred him on. He pressed forward and captured Loki’s lips in his own, kissing him hard on the mouth, tongue sliding lightly against the seam of lips.

There was no fight. Loki practically melted against Thor, parting his lips, and reaching up with his own free hand to grip Thor’s shirt in his fist, trying to keep him closer, as he jerked him off a little faster.

Loki’s fist was working over Thor’s cock, sliding up and down quickly, eased by spit and precome as he whimpered into the kiss and rocked his own hips into the feel of Thor’s thumb working the slit at the tip of his cock, spreading the precome there, dragging his foreskin down a bit, and twisting his wrist. Loki wondered if that was how Thor touched himself when he was alone, because it felt unlike his own hand or any other hand that had touched him (not that a lot of the guys that had fucked him had had much of an interest in getting him off as much as getting off themselves.), and yet… familiar.

“T-Thor…” He gasped into the kiss as he rocked his hips a little more insistently. “P-please, I need to come…”

Thor’s brain was betraying him a little. He wanted to ask Loki ‘but didn’t you just come?’ but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. They weren’t in a relationship, he couldn’t _force_ Loki to only be with him, even though that was all his entire self was aching for.

It was in that moment, as he bit down maybe a little harder than he needed to on his brother’s bottom lip, that he realized that he was lost. He was in a place that he didn’t know how to come out of, and it was going to mean the end of him one way or another.

Loki made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Thor bit down hard on his lip and he tasted a little of the coppery blood as a result, and arched up almost painfully as he came apart, crying out and spilling over his brother’s hand, a little splattering across his t-shirt. “Thor…!”

Thor couldn’t hold back. His brother’s cry, and the sight of him so obviously (and with that body that was unmistakably male and Loki. His baby brother) tangled in wires of pleasure, was enough to have him grunting, biting down hard on his own lip now, and spilling over Loki’s hand messily, and slumping forward a little.

They were both still for a few moments as they came down from their respective highs, and all that could be heard around them was their deep, loud, mixed breaths and, suddenly and shockingly, the sound of the end of day bell ringing from the school.

The sound spurred Thor to action and he pulled back, wiping his hand on the grass, and refastening his pants. “We have to get out of here before anyone sees us.”

Loki was a little slower moving, blinking blearily up at his brother, before wiping his own hand on the grass, and standing on shaky feet. His tongue darted out to tease the stinging spot on his lip where he’d felt Thor’s teeth, and he swallowed hard as he zipped up his jeans. “... Yeah. Yeah, let’s go home.”

He looked-- well, to Thor, he looked a beautiful mess. He was limping, which made Thor frown, but everything else… he looked like he had realized something himself, and was just afraid.  
‘  
Thor was so lost in himself, his own realizations, that he didn’t notice the look on Loki’s face as he touched the beard burn on his cheeks. 

If Thor had noticed, he would have been more keen to ask questions, instead of simply grabbing his backpack and opening his car door, avoiding looking too much at Loki, who looked afraid of whatever he’d realized.

“I’m gonna-- just walk home, okay? I have to-- just-- I gotta get some stuff from the library for debate this Saturday,” Loki said, stumbling a little over his words in a little bit of an uncharacteristic way. Thor frowned a little, but nodded.

“‘Kay. Make it home safe, Lo.” He mumbled. He had to come to his own terms with what had just happened between them, and it was a little… scary. 

Loki turned around and limped away. Thor swallowed hard, and rested his forehead against his steering wheel. Fuck.

Loki was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It might've been a little choppy, since I started, stopped, started; for like three weeks.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me sooo happy, and spur me on, but just knowing people read it make me happy too! :))) Thanks, guys! <3


End file.
